This invention relates generally to soffit systems for supporting window and wall coverings, and more particularly to a multiple-line soffit system having recessed channels operating in conjunction with retractable gates to define pockets or tracks for receiving the hardware associated with draperies, blinds, shades and other types of coverings.
Ordinarily, in order to mount venetian blinds or draperies, it is necessary to attach suitable rods or fixtures onto the ceiling or wall. The nature of these fixtures depends on the type of covering hardware involved. In the case of shiftable draperies which can be drawn to curtain window, a track must be provided to conduct the drapery rollers or carriers, whereas in the case of venetian blinds, the fixture must be adapted to accommodate and hold the head piece of the blind assembly. These fixtures are therefore expressly designed and dimensioned for a specific covering.
Installation costs for conventional fixtures are high, for the installer must measure the available space and must cut or otherwise adapt an appropriate fixture to occupy this space. It is not at all unusual to find that installation costs exceed the cost of the draperies.
Custom-installed fixtures for wall and window coverings are objectionable from several standpoints. A major objection is that the fixtures have to be tailored to meet specific requirements. Also because the fixtures are generally exposed, they are often conspicuous and unsightly. This is incompatible with the modern architectural trend which is toward clean sight lines. Moreover in many modern interiors, particularly in office buildings, flexible partitioning arrangements are provided to facilitate the sub-division of a room to meet changing requirements. The existence of exposed ceiling fixtures may interfere with changes in the partition pattern, for the position of an installed fixture cannot be readily shifted.
To overcome the drawbacks of conventional fixtures, master recessed channel systems have heretofore been developed, taking the form of pre-cut aluminum extrusions having pockets or channels adapted to receive the covering hardware. Such systems offer many advantages to architects and interior designers, for the systems make possible a new design freedom in the handling of window and wall treatments and are adaptable to all types of blinds (horizontal and vertical), draperies and shades.
Installation costs for recessed channel systems are markedly lower than for conventional fixtures in that there is no need for brackets, screws and other attachment elements to join the covering hardware to the fixtures. However, the recessed channels are completely open and it is necessary therefore, in the case of the head pieces for venetian blinds, to provide removable grounding plates to hold the head pieces within the channels. And in the case of draperies, it is necessary to snap in track elements into the channels. Hence this known type of recessed channel system is not self contained, for it requires auxiliary pieces to complete an installation. Moreover, to install track elements into these channels, they must be cut to size. Should a change be made such as extending the room dimension by a partition shift, the previously installed track elements are not reusable and new elements must be cut.